Smoothie King
by unicornsrock5
Summary: Songfic based on Bowling For Soups Smoothie King. I feel that this song is the very epitome of Seddie. Its their senior year, and some semblance of seddie.


AN: First song fic be gentle.

Disclaimer: Don't own Smoothie King, it's by Bowling For Soup. Don't own iCarly - Dan Schneider does. On with the Songfic!

Smoothie King - A Seddie Songfic

_She don't even know exactly where she wants to go  
__Was that a double negative oh never mind let's go  
__To the next line of the story  
__I met her at the smoothie king she said Seattle's best  
__She may be right think I remember coffee on her breath  
__She smoked cigarettes, I chewed bubble gum_

She sat before me amidst the color and light of the Groovy Smoothie. It didn't matter how neon the tables were or how bright the lava lamps glowed. I still could only focus on her. Everything else was bland and dim in comparison. Her gold wild curls fighting with those bold blue eyes. She was dressed in a million frustrating layers bright colors, clashing patterns. We were in the middle of a serious conversation about college and the rest of our lives.

"The only thing I know about my future is Seattle. I can't imagine living anywhere else. It's the best, it's my home. Carly can go off to that awesome school of hers half way across the world but I'm staying right here. Community College, job, turning to a life of crime or sleeping with rich men is really the question."

She was right, not about crime or rich men but Seattle. "I don't know what to do either. I know what my mom wants. I just don't know what I want. I want to go to a school far, far, far away like I've always planned. It's just that scholarship is such an opportunity."

She leaned in so close I could smell coffee on her breath. My head was practically spinning. "Someone thinking of defying Mama Bear Benson?" Sam's eyebrows went up in a show of amusement.

I gulped and let a moment of silence sink between us as she pulled out a cigarette. Public place or not she was going to smoke when and where she wanted too. I pulled out a piece of gum more for something to do than anything else. I was just staring at her, watching her lips exhale the smoke with complete fascination. She said she was quitting once we graduated.

_I know I shouldn't take it but I think I kind of like it  
__When she tells me that I'm dumb  
__And this may sound pathetic but I think that we can make it  
__We'll go on and on and on and on_

"You do know that smoking kills" I knew it was a stupid thing to say to say to her. She didn't care. I just wanted to start an argument, anything really to keep me from doing something stupid.

"You do know that you're dumb." She lightly, (well lightly for her) pushed me, gave me a breath taking smile and leaned back.

Hating the distance now between us, I felt it was necessary to chance it even more. Making sure to speak in the best know it all tone I could manage, "And you do know that second hand smoke kills too."

She leaned in even closer this time to blow smoke into my face. Then deadpanned "Bravo, you've now reached a new level of stupid."

Such a lovely phrase. It made my heart beat faster. It didn't matter what it was. She could be calling me nub or dishrag and I'd still love her. As far as I'm concerned dumb was a term of endearment when it was directed at me. Verbal words of affection just weren't her thing. I got that.

If She ever would just let us really get started, I think we'd make it resulting from the very fact that I got it. I don't expect her to do what I know she just can't. I played with her hair thinking how lucky I was that she was letting me today. I know I sound totally pathetic. A little bit f hair touching, uh-oh better call the PDA cops. Its just I know if I just stay here we'll never end. We might even be up to labels!

_Love songs suck and fairy tales aren't true  
__And happy ending Hollywood is not for me and you_

She wasn't into all that sappy stuff, romance, candlelit dinners, big gestures and declarations of love. I mean I was but that doesn't mean their true. If they were I'd be sitting here with Carly instead. Carly needs that kinda thing. I'm much better at being wanted than needed anyway. Which is the with Sam. I'm not saying she's my second choice, she's not. I'm just saying that Carly feels like a sister not a lover. Hollywood doesn't really mesh well with the two of us. Hollywood is were Carly was heading but me and Sam, we were meant for real life.

We have problems sure but we get through them. We fight all the time and I never know if she's going to deck me or kiss me. I like it that way. She likes it that way. To quote her "It's a crazy rush being with you. I never know the why behind breaking out that spray bottle. I just know that she always will have too. All that crappy mushy I love you no I love you more! Just isn't something that I could do."

_So add it up and break it down  
__It's not that hard to figure out  
____You're crazy and I'm crazy about you_

I like to look at it mathematically, the Sam and Freddie equation. You can approach us any way possible. You can look at us separately or as a unit. You're still gonna come to the same conclusion quickly. It's just not that hard a problem. She's a total nutbar and I'm crazy about her.

Oh fine, you came to the conclusion that we're both crazy. Well, it's her fault! Loving her is not an easy thing to do!

_Everyone around me says she brings a brother down  
__And mommy thinks she's great but then again she's not around  
__To see her throw a fit, borderlining conniption  
__And all this only matters if we listen anyway  
__And she's all I can think about so I must not be gay  
__I'm her lunatic and she's my psychopath_

She can take on just about anyone. It's amazing what a girl of her size can do with words or fists. Her mom thinks she's such a character but then again her mom's never around. Especially when she's in the middle of a conniption! I mean that girl when she gets in a rage is absolutely terrifying. I don't mind though. I get swept up in it too though. I never really listen to what she's saying when she's yelling. It doesn't really matter anyway. No one listens to us when she gets like that.

She's all I can think about. My mom will be freaking out over something and I'll just zone out. Next thing I know my arm hurts because she just gave me a "few" shots. A "few" is more like thirty. I'll be in class and I won't know the answer to a question! I've been getting A-'s in the classes she's in. I can't help it. She's this big distraction and I don't think I mind.

Even though I'm not gay and she damn well knows it, she still calls me Fredqueer. She's all I can think about but that's okay. She's my crazy psychopath, my blonde headed demon, that Thing, and various other pet names. See, affectionate nicknames are what we're all about. It's okay she calls me the lunatic son a women who should have been committed ages ago.

_I know I shouldn't take it but I think I kind of like it  
__When she tells me that I'm dumb  
__And this may sound pathetic but I think that we can make it  
__We'll go on and on and on and on_

It's the little things that I adore. That one split second in a fight were I know things are about to get passionate, one way or another. The anticipation of a possible make out session or a brutal beating. I like her a little bit more with each fight. I get the feeling she falls deeper too. I just know that we'll always be there, to stubborn to let go. I know it's pathetic but, we're the forever kinda couple.

_Love songs suck and fairy tales aren't true  
__And happy ending Hollywood is not for me and you_

Not that annoying forever kind. The realistic but endearing kind. Spencer might feel a bit different about the endearing part of it. We are normally at his house when we get passionate. He walks around unsure of what he'll walk into. It's not very good for his nerves but that's real life for you.

_So add it up and break it down  
__It's not that hard to figure out  
__You're crazy and I'm crazy about you_

Even though Spencer might not find us endearing, he had it figured out from pretty much day one. He always knew how we'd end. He could tell from that very first fight on the couch. He say's you're just plain crazy. But he also say's that I'm crazy because of you. Carly adds on that it's only because I'm crazy about you.

_And we are the lucky ones we'll get matching tee shirts airbrushed at the mall  
__Hang out at the pretzel stand and make fun of people who laugh if someone falls  
__Watch everyone else hold hands and try so hard and maybe we'll start to see  
__That you and me we're not so crazy_

Spencer's right, we're not a normal couple. We're lucky, most people don't get each other like we do. Not every one would were matching tee shirts as a couple. (It's pretty frowned upon in society.) As you pointed out though airbrushed tee shirts are another story. It's okay to wear a matching tee shirt if it's air brushed.

You always did have those weird opinions. I mean most people don't hang around food stands, but that's what you do. You hang around while I fund your food consumption and make fun of people. Doesn't matter what they're doing you find a reason to make fun of them. Whether it's because they're laughing at someone who fell down or have a geeky boyfriend. You're such a hypocrite.

It's those annoying lovey-dovey couples, holding hands that makes me think. They try so hard to fit but you can't make something work. We both figured out that maybe we're not as crazy as everyone thinks. We're actually happy when everyone elsealways wants to be somewhere else with someone else. We may act crazy but what we're doing sure isn't.

_Michael Bolton (never liked him)  
__Celine dion  
__Air Supply  
__And now… ME_

_Love songs suck and fairy tales aren't true (Love songs make me sick cuz they're not true)  
__And happy ending Hollywood is not for me and you  
__Hollywood California  
__So add it up and break it down (add it up and break it down)  
__It's not that hard to figure out  
__You're crazy and I'm crazy about you_

_Love songs make me sick cuz they're not true  
__You're crazy and I'm crazy about you  
__Crazy cuz im crazy about you  
____Your crazy and im crazy about you… yeah_

It's all it ever comes down to. That we're happy in our not so happily ever after story. We don't let it get us down though. Our crazy moms and definite issues. I guess it's what love is about. Supporting each other and trying to drive the other to the brink of insanity. I guess its safe to say that we have at least one part down.

She flicks me bringing me back to the conversation at hand. "So you decide yet. I'm guessing thats where your brain went off too?"

"Yeah I did Sam. I think what I've wanted has changed. I just didn't realize it." I smile at her as she pulls me up and out of my sit signaling that it's time to leave.

"Well you gonna tell me willingly or will I have to skillfully extract this information from you?"

I was tempted to pick the second choice but I never know if her "skills" will be painful or pleasurable. "Yeah, I picked the scholarship. A full ride all four years and all I have to do is spend two of those at community. I can handle two more years with Mama Bear Benson if your here. Not being in debt is to much of an advantage to pass up."

She smiled "What a coincidence I choose community while you were off deviating from the Freddie Benson Plan. Now I get to be under your skin for the next whole two years!"

San's way of affectionately saying she picked me too.

AN: eh yeah that's it that's all. I like it but I don't think I like the ending it doesn't really feel complete. I'll mull over it for a bit before posting I guess. Any who just thought you'd like to know that I really liked writing this. It was fun and I really felt what I was writing flowed. I got into it and enjoyed it. It's short yeah. But it's cute and I feel it epitomizes Seddie. Any who I'm gonna just go now. Got stuff to do. I'm not really feeling like myself and feel that rambling might not be a good idea at this point.

I'm Outtie! (actually my belly button is an innie)

unicornsrock5

A(nother)AN: Just reread this and edited it a lot. I'm really happy with were it is now. I almost want to post both versions so that everyone can see the improvement! I really hope you guys liked it. Sorry I haven't really posted anything in forever. I've been so busy I'm a college chick now. I got midterms and exams and essays. I feel like I finally can fit fanfiction back into my life. My unintended hiatus may be over. I'm not promising anything. I've had so many changes. Four holes in my head now and a new hair cut, a new style. I've kind been crushing on cute guy from history class (Mark he's so cute, he has these dark eyes that just gah! I just want to attack him in kisses but its illegal so I hold off.) and if that changes from crushing to more I might be going back into hiatus. Warning now.

I love you guys and miss you all so much! Reviews equal love but its cool if you don't know pressure. Peer pressure is the number one cause of well a lot. So review if you'd like.

unicornsrock5


End file.
